Ch. 288 - Jingle Bells
Ch. 287 - Freeze Frame Ch. 289 - Quest for Santa CHAPTER AND SCENES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. On Time Travel to Crates are Ready Find 12 hidden objects in Crates are Ready 2. Over the Candies Place 4 Candy Cane Fence in the Garden 3. Back to the Future Travel to Time Traveler Santa Time Loop Match 12 details in Time Traveler Santa Time Loop 4. Xmas Tree Substitute Have 3 Rainbow Crystal Pine in the Garden Upgrade 1 Candy Cane Fence to Level 2 5. Card Castle Travel to Gingerbread Kitchen Paradox Find 6 differences in Gingerbread Kitchen Paradox 6. James Borg Return to Xmas Ahoy Find 12 hidden objects in Xmas Ahoy 7. Perfect World Travel to Christmas Town Centre Find 12 hidden objects in Christmas Town Centre 8. Beyond Syndrome Return to Christmas Round Table Find 12 hidden objects in Christmas Round Table 9. Christmas Plans Travel to Santa’s Castle Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Santa’s Castle Time Warp 10. Xmas Tree with Wings Upgrade 1 Rainbow Crystal Pine to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Candy Cane Fence to Level 3 11. Christmas Realms Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 288 scenes Have 1 Red Birdhouse in the Garden 12. Complete the Christmas Stockings Collection Collect the All the Xmas Stockings Collection and place it in your Garden 13. Where's the Birdie? Upgrade 1 Red Birdhouse to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Rainbow Crystal Pine to Level 3 14. The Not-So Little Bird Upgrade 1 Red Birdhouse to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Red Birdhouse to Level 5 15. Build the Xmas Tree Landscape Complete the Xmas Tree Landscape Wonder 16. Christmas Adventures Upgrade the Xmas Tree Landscape to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Crates are Ready Earn 2 stars in Crates are Ready! 3 Star Time Traveler Santa Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Time Traveler Santa Time Loop! 3 Star Christmas Town Centre Earn 3 stars in Christmas Town Centre! 3 Star Santa's Castle Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Santa’s Castle Time Warp! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 288 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 288 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 288 scenes |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| STORYLINE= Quest:On Time Ch.288/S.1 - Crates are Ready The Beyond celebrates Christmas earlier than we do. I'm sending Megan there to watch over the sector. We don't want any incidents in the Beyond during this critical window of time. I'm sure that you can handle the timeline anomalies and aberrations on your own, Megan. Unless something new pops up, I'll be fine here. And if things go out of my hand. I can always count on the team to jump in. Correct. They are just a Time Jump away after all. Being in the Beyond during Christmas is fun. I wish the rest of the team could also be a part of the experience. All of us could have had a great times here. Plus, who doesn't like collecting a couple of Christmas goodies from Santa himself? Don't look so sad, Agent. Megan won't be skipping your Christmas party because of her new job. I'm not going to be the "killjoy" to you all. Quest:Back to the Future Ch.288/S.2 - Time Traveler Santa Time Loop A time traveling Santa from the future got stuck in the present. Could be a Time Drive failure of his machine. I'm off to put him back where he belongs. Woho! Look at his ride! Let me take a picture of the machine for Quincy. What if it inspires him to make a good-looking time machine? We travel through time a lot and though we are supposed to keep it discreet, what's the harm in making the time machines look slick? Time Drive fixed. One happy Santa with crates of gifts en route to the future! Quest:Card Castle Ch.288/S.3 - Gingerbread Kitchen Paradox A Paradox has developed. Probably it was spun off the Time Loop that was found a while ago. I'm on it. Stand by, as I could use your expertise in the event of another anomaly spinning out of this Paradox. It's fixed. But as suspected, it created a Time Warp. This isn't going well. Alert Megan. She's the closest Time Agent to the Time Warp-affected coordinates. Quest:James Borg Ch.185/S.1 - Xmas Ahoy Oh, hello! Long time, my friend. And the fault is all mine. I've been busy. Being able to speak to everyone and the chance to travel with Chauncey - it opened up a new world to me. But eventually, one has to come home to the people who matter the most. I'll not miss the Christmas party this year and I assure you of Chauncey's presence too. Now where is Chauncey? The last time I saw him, the old man was boasting to Santa about his adventures in Siberia. Quest:Perfect World Ch.288/S.4 - Christmas Town Centre Now I understand the charm of the Beyond. And now I now why some Time Agents prefer to be hre over the regular timeline. No matter how far-fetched your idea of the perfect world is, there will always be a sector in the Beyond which follows that concept. That's enchanting... and enchanting isn't always good. Over-exposure to the dream-like life offered by one Beyond sector will cloud a Time Agent's judgement and perception of reality. Or in this case, the real timeline that he or she should be a part of. But unlike a virtual world scenario, eveything in the Beyond is real. I apologize if that was too confusing. I was just elucidating a theory which is often discussed at the academy. Quest:Beyond Syndrome Ch.133/S.5 - Christmas Round Table Beyond gave you the *Beyond Syndrome* theory? I was wondering as to why nobody got to be at the receiving end of that muddled mess yet. Congratulations! Now you too have joined the club of Time Agents who Raymond tried to impress with his lofty and unnecessarily complicated theories. My advice? Lend him your ears and not your brain. Let the man have the pleasure of believing that he is the smartest one in the room. Gentle warning. Don't let his weird theories mess with your mind. I've been there and I know how it's like. Quest:Christmas Plans Ch.288/S.5 - Santa's Castle Time Warp A few more days to go and it's Christmas back home. Will Raymond allow me to join you all of will I be tied up with a new set of rules. He did give me the chance to take up a role that I love. But just as everyone, I don't trust him. Oh... let's clean up this Time Warp before it creates more trouble. Thank you for the help. I'm glad that you are allowed to come here more often than others. I hope to see you all next week at the party. Given that Raymond is loosening the gri[ on the leash, he might allow me to return to the Manor for Christmas. Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 288